Ven a mi casa esta Navidad
by ascella star
Summary: una inesperada invitación para pasar las fiestas navideñas, por parte de la person que Terry menos se imaginaba. Songfic Navideño


Función de fin de temporada, última representación del Rey Lear, víspera de navidad, todos los actores comienzan a retirarse algunos a una gran fiesta navideña, otros al calor de sus hogares con su familia… familia…

Hay una sola razón que me ha motivado a salir el día de hoy e internarme en el teatro, en efecto, estoy en busca de un actor, pero no cualquier actor, estoy buscando al que estoy segura que será el mas afamado y reconocido actor de Broadway… y no lo digo únicamente por ser muy atractivo, no. A pesar de haber tenido una pequeña participación supliendo a un actor enfermo y habiendo cubierto apenas dos funciones, pude apreciar el gran talento que se mostrara en cuanto la oportunidad vuelva a tocar a su puerta.

Pero, mis motivos distan mucho de ser para elogiarlo, mucho menos para acosarlo.

Ese joven actor, aquel que sin un nombre y sin ayuda de nadie se esta abriendo paso en el mundo de la actuación es nada mas y nada menos, que Terrence Grandchester, mi hijo.

Lo busco por los pasillos, entre bullicio y utilería, entre telones y actores, sin mayor resultado, comienzo a creer que ya se ha ido ¡DEMONIOS! Pero, escucho un sonido similar a una melodía en armónica, una vieja melodía que estoy segura de haber escuchado en algún lado… decido seguir su rastro y me conduce a la azotea del teatro. Ahí, lo encuentro, armónica en mano, ojos cerrados añorando algo…

Decido acercarme y hablarle, al final a eso vine ¿no es así?

- Terry…

_- ¿Eleanor? ¿Que haces aquí?_

- Terry, he venido a invitarte a la casa… he venido a invitarte a pasar las fiestas en compañía de tu nana y mío

Su asombro es grande a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, definitivamente soy la última persona que pensó vería el día de hoy.

_- ¿Por qué habría de ir contigo? ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo ya otros planes?_  
- No lo se, simplemente quise invitarte.

Guardamos silencio un momento, cualquiera pensaría que era un momento incomodo, pero entre nosotros supimos que no era así, es solo que ninguno quería arruinar este momento de ¿reconciliación? ¿Tregua? ¿Olvido? después de todo, la última vez que nos vimos en esta fecha las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron nada bien.

- Se bien que a pesar de todo, las cosas entre nosotros jamás podrán ser como cuando eras un pequeño niño que corría jugando con sus padres, sin embargo, te invito esta noche, hagamos magia y pensemos que el tiempo no pasa…

_- No lo se…_

- Se también que hace no mucho que llegaste de Inglaterra, y que aunque te cueste admitirlo, te duele estar lejos de las personas que dejaste allá, a tus amigos, conocidos, al amor… se que probablemente hoy recuerdes con alegría o pesar algunas otras fechas similares, sin embargo, quiero que sepas que en mi casa, en mi mesa, para ti siempre tendré un lugar, por eso hijo, te invito. Ven a mi casa esta navidad.

El silencio se apodero de nosotros una vez más, sin embargo, ya hice lo que venia a hacer aquí, la decisión, ya no depende de mí…

- Si te animas, sabes en donde encontrarme. Te estaré esperando.

_Guardo silencio, definitivamente es lo último que pensé que sucedería, mi madre aquí, en vísperas de navidad, en vez de en medio de una gran celebración entre sus mas allegadas amistades invitándome a mi a su casa, a su cena navideña…_

La verdad es que no tenía ningún plan, simplemente pensé en buscar una botella de whiskey y beber hasta perder la noción del tiempo, hasta olvidarlo todo, a todos, a mis alegrías, a mis penas a mis triunfos y a mis fracasos, mis aciertos y mis errores, beber y no saber nada del mundo… aunque, debería tomar esto como un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad… jajaja ¿desde cuando soy tan optimista? Creo que esa respuesta la deje en Inglaterra.

No tengo nada que perder… simplemente guardare mi armónica y emprenderé el viaje rumbo a su casa. Muy a mi pesar, creo que prefiero un poco de calor de hogar al calor de una botella.

Ding dong

Suena el timbre, mi corazón da un vuelco, es mucha mi expectativa, son muchas mis ilusiones, ¿será el? ¿Y si no es? ¿Y si decide que sus otros planes son mas atractivos? ¿O simplemente no desea verme en esta fecha?

Acudo personalmente a abrir la puerta… respira profundo… y…

¡Villancicos! ¡Son los chicos que cantan villancicos! ¡Ah que decepción!

Frustrada regreso a mi pequeña sala de estar, son pasadas de las diez de la noche… ya es algo tarde y hace rato empezó la nevada… creo que será mejor resignarme y saber que esta será una navidad mas sin mi pequeño hijo…

Ding dong

Ash! No tengo ánimo de abrir nuevamente a los niños de los villancicos, esperare a que se retiren…

Ding dong…

Valla que son persistentes, está bien abriré, y amablemente y con mi mejor sonrisa les pediré que se retiren…

- Chicos gracias pero por favor retírense…

_- ¿Tan pronto quieres que me valla? ¡Uf...! Ya decía yo que el que me invitaras era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…_

De acuerdo esto si no me lo esperaba, de haber sabido que era el habría abierto las puertas hace mucho… nos miramos a los ojos… intercambiamos una sonrisa y le permito la entrada…

- Gracias por venir a mi casa esta Navidad… Hijo.


End file.
